


Saturday Night (Say Amen)

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Redemption, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: I pray for the wicked on the weekendMama, can I get another amen?Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeahSwear to God I ain't ever gonna repentMama, can I get another amen?Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeahTheo swears he’s never gonna repent, but he’s a liar. Luckily, Scott prays for the wicked on the weekend.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	Saturday Night (Say Amen)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Sceo Week 2020](https://sceosource.tumblr.com/post/625276954593083392/sceoweek-2020-officially-kicks-off-tomorrow).

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reblog it [on Tumblr](https://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/626123646555095040/i-pray-for-the-wicked-on-the-weekend-mama-can-i).


End file.
